call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Viktor Reznov
Viktor Reznov (russich: Виктор Reznov) ist ein russischer Truppenführer der Roten Armee in ''Call of Duty: World at War'' während des zweiten Weltkrieges. Er spielt ebenfalls eine große Rolle in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', entweder als Assistent oder Teil der Studies and Observation Group. Außerdem kommt er auch in Black Ops 2 vor. Vorgeschichte Reznov wurde in Russland in Sankt-Petersburg (1914 in Petrograd und zehn Jahre später in Leningrad umbenannt) geboren und schloss sich der Roten Armee irgendwann vor dem Zweiten Weltkrieg an. Nach Reznov war sein Vater ein Musiker, der während der Belagerung von Stalingrad Musik von patriotischen Komponisten mit seiner Geige spielte. Seine Musik war ein Symbol der Hoffnung für seine Landsleute und Trotz für die Deutschen. Seinem Vater wurde die Kehle von einem Deutschen durchtrennt, während er schlief. Das ist einer der vielen Gründe warum Reznov die Nazis hasst. Schlacht von Stalingrad In der Mission Vendetta ist er ein Scharfschütze der versucht, den deutschen General Heinrich Amsel, der „Architekt von Stalingrads Elend“ zu ermorden. Als einer von nur zwei Überlebenden eines brutalen Massaker an einen Brunnen, überlebt er durch einen vortgetäuschten Tod. Hier sind sich er und Dimitri Petrenko zum ersten Mal begegnet. Reznov erklärt seine Situation Dimitri. Reznov, der wegen seiner verletzten Hand nicht mehr Jagen kann, gibt Petrenko seine Scharfschützenversion des Mosin Nagant Gewehrs und bittet ihn, den General zu beseitigen. . Er führt ihn durch Stalingrad, wobei sie sich einem Kampf gegen einen deutschen Scharfschützen und eines ganzen deutschen Zuges mit mehreren von 35s Flammenwerfern ausgestatteten Soldaten stellen. Dann werden sie von Petrenkos Truppführer, Daletski gerettet. Sie helfen diesen und seinen Leuten den deutschen Kommunikationsposten einzunehmen. Nach heftigen Kämpfen, tötet Petrenko Heinrich Amsel. Sie werden angegriffen, deutsche Panzer und Soldaten rücken an. Reznov tötet zahlreiche deutschen Soldaten, bevor er in einen Kanal springt, worauf Dimitri ihm folgte. Es ist wichtig zu beachten, dass aufgrund Reznovs verletzten Finger er seine Waffe nicht mehr genau abfeuern kann, weswegen seine „Charakter-Klasse“ auf SMG-Gunner geändert wurde und mit einer PPSh-41 bewaffnet ist. Man sieht ihn drei Jahre später ohne seine Finger wieder. Nach dem Krieg Nach dem Krieg müssen Reznov und Petrenko mit ein paar anderen russischen Soldaten den deutschen Wissenschaftler Steiner am Polarkreis gefangen nehmen. Dieser sollte Kravtchenko und Dragovich das Nova-6-Gas zeigen, welches sich in einem festgefrorenen Schiff befindet. Doch Reznov und die anderen Soldaten wurden in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Dragovich test das Gas an Petrenko und Reznov muss dabei zusehen, wie Petrenko eines grausamen Todes stirbt. Die Leichen von Nova-6 Opfern haben äusserlich starke Ähnlichkeit mit Zombies (graue, trockene Haut etc.) Danach muss sich Reznov mit ein paar anderen Russen den Weg aus dem Schiff kämpfen. Kurz nachdem er entkommen war, wurde er festgenommen und ins Arbeitslager Workuta gebracht. Dort blieb er bis 1963. Dann starteten die Inhaftierten einen Großausbruch. Während dieses Ausbruchs starb Reznov. Es ist nicht bekannt, wann er stirbt. Mason sieht jedes Mal Reznov vor sich. Call of Duty: Black Ops II In Call of Duty: Black Ops II kommt Reznov erneut zurück und zwingt Mason in der Mission "Alte Wunden" Lev Kravchenko zu erschießen. Später sieht Mason wieder eine Fata Morgana von Reznov, die ihm Wasser gibt und ihm so zum Überleben verschafft. Vermutlich war es wieder eine andere Person, oder Mason stellte sich das alles nur vor. Bilder File:Reznov_7.jpg|Reznov, wie in "Victor Charlie". BlackOpsReznovStabbing.jpg el:Viktor Reznov en:Viktor Reznov es:Viktor Reznov fr:Viktor Reznov nl:Viktor Reznov pl:Wiktor Reznow ru:Виктор Резнов sv:Viktor Reznov uk:Віктор Резнов zh:维克多·雷泽诺夫 Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II